Potop/Rozdział XIII
Książę nie pokazał się tego dnia szlachcie aż do wieczora, obiadował bowiem z posłami i kilku dygnitarzami, z którymi poprzednio naradę był składał. Przyszły jednak rozkazy do pułkowników, żeby nadworne pułki radziwiłłowskie, a zwłaszcza regimenty piechoty pod cudzoziemskimi oficerami, stały w pogotowiu. W powietrzu pachniało prochem. Zamek, lubo nieobronny, otoczony był wojskiem, jak gdyby pod jego murami miano bitwę stoczyć. Spodziewano się pochodu najpóźniej na jutrzejszy ranek i były tego widome oznaki, niezliczona bowiem czeladź książęca zajęta była, ładowaniem na wozy broni, kosztownych sprzętów i książęcego skarbca. Harasimowicz opowiadał szlachcie, że wozy pójdą do Tykocina na Podlasie, bo niebezpiecznie by było, aby skarbiec zostawał w nieobronnym kiejdańskim zamku. Przygotowywano i rekwizyta wojenne, które miały iść za wojskiem. Rozeszły się wieści, że hetman polny Gosiewski dlatego został aresztowany, że nie chciał połączyć swych chorągwi, stojących w Trokach, z radziwiłłowskimi, przeto na jawną zgubę całą wyprawę wystawiał. Zresztą przygotowania do pochodu, ruch wojsk, turkot armat wytaczanych z zamkowego arsenału i ów rozgardiasz towarzyszący zawsze pierwszym chwilom wojennych wypraw odwrócił uwagę w inną stronę i kazał zapomnieć rycerstwu o aresztowaniu pana Gosiewskiego i kawalera Judyckiego. Obiadująca w olbrzymich dolnych salach oficyn szlachta o niczym nie rozprawiała, jeno o wojnie, o pożarze Wilna, które już dziesięć dni gorzało, coraz sroższym paląc się pożarem, o wieściach z Warszawy, o postępach Szwedów i o Szwedach samych, przeciw którym, jako przeciw wiarołomcom, napadającym sąsiada wbrew traktatowi, mającemu jeszcze na sześć lat siłę, burzyły się serca, umysły i wzrastała w duszach zawziętość. Wieści o szybkich postępach, o kapitulacji Ujścia, zalaniu Wielkopolski wraz ze wszystkimi miastami, o grożącym najściu Mazowsza i nieuniknionym wzięciu Warszawy nie tylko nie budziły trwogi, ale przeciwnie, podniecały odwagę i ochotę do boju. Działo się to dlatego, że jasne już były dla wszystkich przyczyny tego szwedzkiego powodzenia. Oto dotychczas nie zetknęli się jeszcze ani razu z wojskiem ani z wodzem prawdziwym. Radziwiłł był pierwszym wojownikiem z rzemiosła, z którym mieli się zmierzyć, a który tymczasem wzbudzał absolutną ufność w swe zdolności wojenne w zebranej szlachcie, zwłaszcza że i pułkownicy jego zaręczali, iż pobiją Szwedów w otwartym polu. — Nie może być inaczej! — mówił pan Michał Stankiewicz, stary i doświadczony żołnierz. — Pamiętam wojny dawniejsze i wiem, że bronili się zawsze w zamkach, w warownych obozach, zza szańczyków; nigdy nie śmieli stawić się nam w otwartym polu, bo się jazdy okrutnie bali, a gdzie dufając w siłę wystąpili, tam słuszne otrzymali ćwiczenie. Nie wiktoria to dała w ich ręce Wielkopolskę, ale zdrada i pospolitego ruszenia niedołęstwo. — Tak jest! — rzecze pan Zagłoba. — Mdły to naród, bo ziemia tam okrutnie nieurodzajna i chleba nie mają, bo jeno szyszki sosnowe mielą, z takiej to mąki podpłomyki czyniąc, które żywicą śmierdzą. Inni nad morzem chodzą i co tylko fala wyrzuci, to żrą, jeszcze się z sobą o owe specjały bijąc. Hołota tam okrutna, dlatego nie masz narodu na cudze łapczywszego, bo nawet Tatarzy końskiego mięsa ad libitum mają, a oni czasem po roku mięsa nie widują i ciągle głodem przymierają, chyba że połów ryb zdarzy się obfity. Tu Zagłoba zwrócił się do pana Stankiewicza: — A waszmość to kiedy ze Szwedami się zapoznał? — Pod księciem Krzysztofem, ojcem teraźniejszego pana hetmana. — A ja pod panem Koniecpolskim, ojcem dzisiejszego chorążego. Srodześmy kilkakroć Gustawa Adolfa w Prusach porazili i jeńców niemałośmy nabrali; tamem ich na wylot przeznał i wszelkie ich sposoby. Nacudowali się nad nimi nasi chłopcy niemało, bo trzeba waszmościom wiedzieć, że Szwedzi, jako to naród ustawicznie w wodzie brodzący i z morza największe ciągnący intraty, nurkowie są exquisitissimi. Tośmy się im popisywać kazali — i co waszmościowie na to powiecie: rzucisz szelmę w jedną przerębel, to on ci drugą wypłynie i jeszcze śledzia żywego w pysku trzyma... — Na Boga, co waszmość mówisz?! — Niech tu trupem padnę, jeślim tego mało sto razy na własne oczy nie widział i innych dziwnych ich obyczajów. Pamiętam i to, że tak się na pruskim chlebie spaśli, iż potem wracać nie chcieli. Słusznie jegomość pan Stankiewicz mówi, że nietędzy z nich żołnierze. Piechotę mają jaką taką, ale jazdę, Boże się pożal, bo koni w ich ojczyźnie nie masz i z młodu nie mogą do jazdy nawyknąć. — Podobnoć najpierw nie na nich pójdziemy— mówił pan Szczyt-jeno za Wilno pomścić? — Tak jest. Sam to księciu radziłem, gdy się pytał, co w tej materii myślęodparł Zagłoba. — Ale skończywszy z jednymi, pójdziemy wnet na drugich. Muszą się tam posełkowie pocić. — Politycznie ich przyjmują — rzekł pan Załęski — ale nic, chudziątka, nie wskórają, a najlepszy dowód — rozkazy wojsku dane. — Miły Boże, miły Boże! — mówił pań Twarkowski, sędzia rosieński -jak to wraz z niebezpieczeństwy ochoty przybywa... Jużeśmy mało nie zdesperowali, z jednym nieprzyjacielem do czynienia mając, a teraz nam na obydwóch. — Nie może być inaczej — odparł Stankiewicz. — Nieraz to bywa, że się pozwolisz bić póty, póki ci cierpliwości nie zbraknie, a potem, ni stąd, ni zowąd, znajdzie się i wigor, i fantazja. Małośmy to ucierpieli, mało przenieśli?!... Spuszczaliśmy się na króla i pospolite ruszenie koronne, na własne siły nie licząc, aż wreszcie mamy wóz i przewóz: trzeba albo obydwóch bić, albo zginąć z kretesem... — Bóg nam pomoże! Dosyć tego zwlekania! — Sztych nam do gardła przyłożyli! — Przyłóżmy im i my! Pokażemy koroniarczykom, jacy to tu żołnierze! Nie będzie u nas Ujścia, jako Bóg w niebie! I w miarę kielichów rozgrzewały się czupryny i rosły humory wojenne. Tak nad brzegiem przepaści ostatni wysiłek częstokroć o ocaleniu stanowi. Zrozumiały to te tłumy żołnierzy i owa szlachta, którą tak niedawno jeszcze Jan Kazimierz do Grodna wzywał przez rozpaczliwe uniwersały na pospolite ruszenie. Teraz wszystkie serca, wszystkie umysły zwrócone były ku Radziwiłłowi; wszystkie usta powtarzały to groźne imię, z którym do niedawna zawsze zwycięstwo szło w parze. Jakoż od niego tylko zależało zebrać rozproszone, poruszyć uśpione siły kraju i stanąć na czele potęgi dostatecznej do pomyślnego rozstrzygnięcia obydwóch wojen. Po obiedzie wzywano do księcia kolejno pułkowników: Mirskiego, który w pancernej hetmańskiej chorągwi porucznikował, a po nim Stankiewicza, Ganchofa, Charłampa, Wołodyjowskiego i Sołłohuba. Zdziwili się trochę starzy żołnierze, że ich pojedynczo, nie wspólnie, na naradę zapraszają; ale miłe to było zdziwienie, każdy bowiem odchodził z jakąś nagrodą, z jakimś widocznym dowodem książęcego faworu; w zamian zaś żądał tylko książę wierności i ufności, które i tak wszyscy z duszy serca mu ofiarowali.Wypytywał się też pan hetman troskliwie, czy pan Kmicic nie wrócił, i kazał sobie dać znać, gdy wróci. Jakoż wrócił, ale dopiero późnym wieczorem, gdy już sale były oświetlone i goście poczęli się zbierać. W cekhauzie, dokąd przyszedł się przebrać, zastał pana Wołodyjowskiego i poznajomił się z resztą kompanii. — Okrutniem rad, że waszmości widzę i sławnych przyjaciół — rzekł wstrząsając ręką małego rycerza. — Jakobym brata zobaczył! Możesz w to waszmość wierzyć, bo ja symulować nie umiem. Prawda, żeś mnie szpetnie przez łeb przejechał, aleś mnie potem na nogi postawił, czego do śmierci nie zapomnę. Przy wszystkich to mówię, że gdyby nie waszmość, to bym się teraz za kratą kołatał. Bodaj się tacy ludzie na kamieniu rodzili. Kto inaczej myśli, ten kiep, i niech mnie diabeł porwie, jeśli mu uszów nie obetnę. — Daj waść pokój. — W ogień za waćpanem pójdę, bodajem przepadł! Wychodź, kto nie wierzy ! Tu pan Andrzej począł toczyć wyzywającym wzrokiem po oficerach, ale nikt nie zaprzeczył, bo zresztą wszyscy lubili i szanowali pana Michała; jeno Zagłoba rzekł: — Siarczysty jakiś żołnierz, daj go katu! Widzi mi się, że srodze polubię waćpana za ten afekt do pana Michała, bo mnie się dopiero spytać, ile on wart. — Więcej niż my wszyscy! -odrzekł Kmicic ze zwykłą sobie porywczością. Po czym spojrzał na panów Skrzetuskich, na Zagłobę i dodał: — Przepraszam waszmościów, nie chcę nikomu ubliżyć, bo wiem, żeście cnotliwi ludzie i wielcy rycerze... Nie gniewajcie się, bo ja bym z serca chciał na przyjaźń waćpaństwa zasłużyć. — Nic nie szkodzi — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski — co w sercu, to w gębie. — Daj no waćpan pyska! — rzekł pan Zagłoba. — Nie mnie dwa razy taką rzecz powtarzać! I padli sobie w objęcia. Po czym pan Kmicic zakrzyknął: — Musimy dziś podpić, nie może być inaczej! — Nie mnie dwa razy taką rzecz powtarzać! — rzekł jak echo Zagłoba. — Wymkniemy się wcześniej do cekhauzu, a o napitkach pomyślę. Pan Michał począł ruszać mocno wąsikami. "Nie będziesz ty się miał ochoty wymykać — pomyślał sobie w duchu, spoglądając na Kmicica — jeno zobaczysz, kto tam na pokojach dzisiaj będzie. I już usta otwierał, aby powiedzieć Kmicicowi, że pan miecznik rosieński z Oleńką przyjechali do Kiejdan, ale zrobiło mu się jakoś mdło na sercu, więc zwrócił rozmowę. — A waścina chorągiew gdzie jest? — pytał. — Tu. Gotowiuśka! Był u mnie Harasimowicz i przyniósł mi rozkaz od księcia, by o północku ludzie byli na koniach. Pytałem go, czy to mamy wszyscy ruszać, powiedział: nie!... Nie rozumiem, co to znaczy. Z innych oficerów jedni mają ten sam rozkaz, inni nie mają. Ale piechota cudzoziemska wszystka otrzymała. — Może część wojsk dziś pójdzie na noc, część jutro — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski. — W każdym razie ja tu z waszmościami podpiję, a chorągiew niech sobie rusza... Potem w godzinę ją dogonię. W tej chwili wpadł Harasimowicz. — Jaśnie wielmożny chorąży orszański! — wołał kłaniając się we drzwiach. — A co? czy się pali? jestem! — rzekł Kmicic. — Do księcia pana! do księcia pana! — Zaraz, jeno szaty zawdzieję. Chłopię! kontusz i pas, bo zetnę! Pachołek w mig podał resztę ubioru i w kilka minut później pan Kmicic, strojny jak na wesele, ruszył do księcia. Łuna od niego biła, tak wydał się urodziwy. Żupan miał z lamy srebrnej, dzierzgany w rzuty gwieździste, od których szedł blask na całą postać, a zapięty wielkim szafirem pod szyją. Na to kontusz z błękitnego aksamitu, pas biały, ceny niezmiernej, tak subtelny, że przez pierścień można go było przewlec. Srebrzysta szabla usiana szafirami zwieszała się u pasa na jedwabnych rapciach, za pas zaś zatknął i buzdygan rotmistrzowski, mający powagę, osoby oznaczać. Dziwnie zdobił ten strój młodego rycerza i piękniejszego męża trudno by było w całym tym niezmiernym tłumie zebranym w Kiejdanach znaleźć. Pan Michał westchnął patrząc na niego i gdy Kmicic zniknął za drzwiami cekhauzu, rzekł do pana Zagłoby: — Z takim przy białogłowie ani rady! — Ujmij mi jeno trzydzieści lat! — rzekł Zagłoba. Książę już był także ubrany, gdy wszedł Kmicic, i właśnie szatny w towarzystwie dwóch Murzynów wyszedł był z komnaty. Zostali sam na sam. — Daj ci Boże zdrowie, żeś pospieszył! — rzekł książę. — Do usług waszej książęcej mości. — A chorągiew? — Wedle rozkazu. — Pewni też to ludzie? — W ogień, do piekła pójdą! — To dobrze! Takich ludzi mi potrzeba... i takich jak tý na wszystko gotowych... Ciągle to powtarzam, że na nikogo więcej niż na ciebie nie liczę. — Wasza książęca mość! nie mogą się moje zasługi równać z zasługami starych żołnierzy, ale jeśli mamy na nieprzyjaciół ojczyzny ruszyć, tedy Bóg widzi, nie pozostanę w tyle. — Nie ujmuję ja starym zasług — rzekł książę — chociaż... mogą przyjść takie pericula, tak ciężkie terminy, że i najwierniejsi się zachwieją. — Niech ten zginie marnie, kto od osoby waszej książęcej mości w niebezpieczeństwie odstąpi ! Książę spojrzał bystro w twarz Kmicica. — A ty... nie odstąpisz? Młody rycerz zapłonął. — Wasza książęca mość!... — Co chcesz mówić? — Wyspowiadałem się waszej książęcej mości ze wszystkich grzechów moich, i taka ich kupa, że jeno ojcowskiemu sercu waszej książęcej mości zawdzięczam przebaczenie:.. Ale w tych wszystkich grzechach jednego nie masz: niewdzięczności. — Ani wiarołomstwa... Wyspowiadałeś się przede mną jak przed ojcem, a jam ci nie tylko jak ojciec przebaczył, alem cię pokochał jak syna... którego Bóg mi nie dał i dlatego ciężko mi nieraz na świecie. Bądźże mi przyjacielem! To rzekłszy książę wyciągnął rękę, a młody rycerz uchwycił ją i bez wahania do ust przycisnął. Milczeli obaj przez długą chwilę; nagle książę utkwił oczy w oczach Kmicica i rzekł: — Billewiczówna tu jest! Kmicic pobladł i począł jąkać coś niezrozumiale. — Umyślniem po nią posłał, żeby się ta niezgoda między wami skończyła. Zobaczysz ją zaraz, bo jej żałoba po dziadzie już wyszła. Dziś także, choć Bóg widzi, że głowa pękała mi od roboty, mówiłem z panem miecznikiern rosieńskim. Kmicic porwał się za głowę. — Czym ja się waszej książęcej mości odpłacę? Czym ja odpłacę?... — Powiedziałem wyraźnie panu miecznikowi, że taka moja wola, abyście się najprędzej pobrali, i nie będzie ci przeciwny. Przykazałem mu też, aby dziewkę z wolna do tego przygotował. Mamy czas. Od ciebie wszystko zależy, a ja szczęśliwy będę, jeśli cię nagroda z rąk moich dojdzie i daj Boże doczekać, wiele innych, boś ty powinien pójść wysoko. Grzeszyłeś, boś młody, aleś już sławę na polu zdobył niepoślednią... i wszyscy młodzi gotowi wszędy iść za tobą. Dla Boga, powinieneś pójść wysoko! Nie dla takiego to rodu, jak twój, urzędy powiatowe... Zali wiesz, żeś ty Kiszków krewny, a z Kiszczanki ja się rodzę... Trzeba ci jeno statku, na co ożenek najlepsza rzecz. Bierzże oną dziewczynę, kiedy ci do serca przypadła, i pamiętaj, kto ci ją daje. — Wasza książęca mość, ja chyba oszaleję!... Życie, krew moja do waszej książęcej mości należą!... Co mam czynić, aby się wywdzięczyć? co? Mów wasza książęca mość! rozkazuj! — Dobrem za dobro mi odpłać... Miej wiarę we mnie, miej ufność, że co uczynię, to dla dobra publicznego uczynię. Nie odstępuj mnie, gdy będziesz widział zdradę i odstępstwo innych, gdy się złość wzmoże, gdy mnie s a m ego... Tu książę urwał nagle. — Przysięgam! — rzekł z zapałem Kmicic — i parol kawalerski daję do ostatniego tchnienia stać przy osobie waszej książęcej mości, mego wodza, ojca i dobrodzieja! To rzekłszy Kmicic spojrzał oczyma pełnymi ognia na księcia i aż strwożył się zmianą, jaka nagle zaszła w jego twarzy. Twarzta była czerwona, żyły na niej nabrały, krople potu gęsto osiadły na wyniosłym czole, a oczy rzucały blask niezwykły. — Co waszej książęcej mości jest? — pytał niespokojnie rycerz. — Nic, nic!... Radziwiłł wstał, ruszył spiesznym krokiem do klęcznika i zerwawszy z niego krućyfiks począł mówić gwałtownym, przytłumionym głosem: — Na ten krzyż przysięgnij, że mnie nie opuścisz do śmierci!.. Mimo całej gotowości i zapału Kmicic spoglądał przez chwilę na niego ze zdumieniem. — Na tę mękę Chrystusa... przysięgnij!... — nalegał hetman. — Na tę mękę Chrystusa... przysięgam! — rzekł Kmicic kładąc palce na krucyfiksie. — Amen! — dodał uroczystym głosem książę. Echo wysokiej komnaty powtórzyło gdzieś pod sklepieniem: "Amen" i nastała długa cisza. Słychać było tylko oddech potężnej radziwiłłowskiej piersi. Kmicic nie odrywał od hetmana zdumionych oczu. — Teraz jużeś mój... — rzekł wreszcie książę. — Zawszem do waszej książęcej mości należał— odparł skwapliwie młody rycerz — ale racz mi wasza książęca mość powiedzieć, racz mnie objaśnić, co się dzieje? Dlaczego wasza książęca mość wątpiłeś o tym? Czyli grozi co dostojnej osobie? Aza zdrada jaka, jakowe machinacje zostały odkryte? — Zbliża się czas próby — rzekł ponuro książę — a co do nieprzyjaciół nie wieszli to, że pan Gosiewski, pan Judycki i pan wojewoda witebski radzi by mnie na dno przepaści pogrążyć? Tak jest! Wzmaga się nieprzyjaciel domu mego, szerzy się zdrada i grożą klęski publiczne. Dlatego mówię: zbliża się czas próby... Kmicic zamilkł, ale ostatnie słowa księcia nie rozproszyły ciemności, jakie obsiadły jego umysł, i próżno pytał sam siebie, co może grozić w tej chwili potężnemu Radziwiłłowi? Wszakże stał na czele większych sił niż kiedykolwiek. W samych Kiejdanach i w okolicy stało tyle wojska, że gdyby był książę miał podobną potęgę, zanim pod Szkłów ruszył, los całej wojny wypadłby niezawodnie inaczej. Gosiewski i Judycki byli mu wprawdzie niechętni, ale obydwóch miał w ręku i pod waŕtą, a co do wojewody witebskiego, zbyt to był cnotliwy człowiek, zbyt dobry obywatél, aby w przeddzień nowej wyprawy przeciw nieprzyjaciołom można się było obawiać z jego strony jakichkolwiek przeszkód i machinacji. — Bóg widzi, nic nie rozumiem! -zakrzyknął Kmicic nie umiejący w ogóle utrzymać swoich myśli. — Dziś jeszcze zrozumiesz wszystko — odparł spokojnie Radziwiłł. — A teraz pójdźmy do sali. I wziąwszy pod rękę młodego pułkownika skierował się z nim ku drzwiom. Przeszli kilka komnat. Z daleka, z olbrzymiej sali, dochodziły dźwięki kapeii, której przewodził Francuz sprowadzony umyślnie przez księcia Bogusława. Grano też menueta, którego wówczas na dworze francuskim tańcowywano. Łagodne tony mieszały się z gwarem licznych głosów ludzkich. Książę Radziwiłł zatrzymał się i słuchał. — Daj Boże — rzekł po chwili — aby ci wszyscy goście, których pod dach przyjmuję, nie przeszli jutro do moich nieprzyjaciół. — Mości książę — odparł Kmicic — mam nadzieję, że nie masz między nimi szwedzkich stronników... Radziwiłł drgnął i wstrzymał się nagle. — Co ty chcesz powiedzieć? — Nic, mości książę, jeno, że tam zacni żołnierze się weselą. — Chodźmy... Czas pokaże i Bóg osądzi, kto zacny... Chodźmy! Przy samych drzwiach stało dwunastu paziów, cudnych chłopiąt przybranych w pióra i aksamity. Ujrzawszy hetmana sformowali się w dwa szeregi, książę zaś zbliżywszy się pytał: — Jej książęca mość weszła już na salę? — Tak jest, mości książę! — odpowiedzieli chłopcy. — A ichmościowie posłowie? — Są także. — Otwieraj ! Obie połowy drzwi rozwarły się w mgnieniu oka, potok światła lunął przez nie i oświecił olbrzymią postać hetmana, który mając za sobą pana Kmicica i paziów wszedł na podniesienie, na którym krzesła dla przedniejszych gości były zastawione. Wnet ruch uczynił się w sali, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na księcia, potem jeden okrzyk wyrwał się z setek piersi rycerskich: — Niech żyje Radziwiłł! Niech żyje! Niech nam hetmani! Niech żyje!Książę kłaniał się głową i ręką, następnie jął witać gości zebranych na estradzie, którzy podnieśli się w chwili, gdy wchodził. Byli tam między znakomitszymi, oprócz samej księżnej, dwaj posłowie szwedzcy, poseł moskiewski, pan wojewoda wendeński, ksiądz biskup Parczewski, ksiądz Białozor, pan Komorowski, pan Mierzejewski, pan Hlebowicz, starosta żmudzki, szwagier hetmański, jeden młody Pac, oberszt Ganchof, pułkownik Mirski, Weissenhoff, poseł księcia kurlandzkiego, i kilka pań z otoczenia księżnej. Pan Hetman, jako przystało na gościnnego aospodarza, począł powitania od posłów, z którymi kilkanaście słów uprzejmych zamienił, po czym witał innych, a skończywszy zasiadł na krześle z gronostajowym baldachimem i spoglądał na salę, w której jeszcze brzmiały okrzyki: — Niech żyje!... Niech nam hetmani!... Niech żyje!... Kmicic, ukryty za baldachimem, patrzył również na tłumy. Wzrok jego przeskakiwał z twarzy na twarz, szukając wśród nich ukochanych rysów tej, która w tej chwili zajmowała całą duszę i serce rycerza. Serce biło mu jak młotem... "Ona tu jest! Za chwilę ją ujrzę, przemówię do niej!..." — powtarzał sobie w myśli... I szukał, szukał coraz chciwiej, coraz niespokojniej. Ot, tam ! ponad piórami.wachlarza widać jakieś brwi czarne, białe czoło i jasne włosy. To ona! Kmicic dech wstrzymuje, jakby w obawie, żeby nie spłoszyć zjawiska, ale tymczasem poruszają się pióra, twarz się odsłania — nie! to nie Oleńka, to nie ta miła i najmilejsza. Wzrok leci dalej, obejmuje wdzięczne postacie, ślizga się po piórach, atłasach, rozkwitłych jak kwiaty twarzach, i łudzi się co chwila. Nie ona i nie ona! Aż wreszcie, hen! w głębi, wedle framugi okna, zamajaczyło coś białego i rycerzowi pociemniało w oczach — to Oleńka, to ta miła i najmilejsza... Kapela poczyna grać na nowo, tłumy przechodzą, kręcą się damy, migocą strojni kawalerowie, a on, jak ślepy i głuchy, nic nie widzi, tylko ją, i patrzy tak chciwie, jakby ją pierwszy raz widział. Niby to ta sama Oleńka z Wodoktów, a inna. W tej ogromnej sali i w tym tłumie wydaje się jakaś mniejsza i twarzyczkę ma drobniejszą, rzekłbyś: dziecinną. Ot! wziąłbyś całą na ręce i przytulił! A przecie znowu ta sama, choć inna : też same to rysy, te słodkie usta, takież rzęsy, cień rzucające na policzki, i to czoło jasne, spokojne, kochane... Tu wspomnienia jak błyskawice poczynają się przesuwać przez głowę pana Andrzeja: owa czeladna w Wodoktach, gdzie ją ujrzał po raz pierwszy, i te ciche komnatki, w których przesiadywali razem. Co za słodycz, choćby tylko wspominać!... A ta sanna do Mitrunów, podczas której on ją całował!... Potem już ludzie poczęli ich rozdzielać i burzyć ją przeciw niemu. "A! żeby to pioruny zatrzasły! — zakrzyknął w duszy pan Kmicic. — Co ja miałem i com ja utracił! Jaka ona była bliska, a jaka teraz daleka!" Siedzi oto z dala, jak obca, ani wie, że on tu jest. I gniew, ale zarazem żal niezmierny pochwycił pana Andrzeja, żal, dla którego innych słów nie znalazł, jeno wykrzyk w duszy, który przez usta nie przeszedł: "Ej, ty! Oleńka! ej, ty!..." Nieraz pan Andrzej wściekał się na siebie za swoje dawne postępki, że miewał ochotę kazać się ludziom własnym rozciągnąć i sto bizunów wyliczyć, ale nigdy nie wpadł w taki gniew jak teraz, gdy ją znów ujrzał po długim niewidzeniu, cudniejszą jeszcze niż zwykle, cudniejszą nawet, niż sobie wyobrażał. W tej chwili chciałby się pastwić nad sobą, ale że był między ludźmi, w dostojnym towarzystwie, więc tylko zęby zaciskał i jakoby chcąc sobie umyślnie jeszcze większy ból zadać, powtarzał w duchu: "Dobrze ci tak, kpie! Dobrze ci!" Tymczasem dźwięki kapeli umilkły znowu i zamiast nich usłyszał pan Andrzej głos hetmana: — Chodź za mną! Kmicic zbudził się jakby ze snu. Książę zeszedł ze wzniesienia i wmieszał się między gości. Na twarzy miał uśmiech łagodny i dobrotliwy, który zdawał się jeszcze podnosić majestat jego postaci. Był to ten sam wspaniały pan, który czasu swego przyjmując królowę Marię Ludwikę w Nieporęcie dziwił, zdumiewał i gasił dworaków francuskich nie tylko przepychem, ale i dwornością swych obyczajów; ten sam, o którym z takim uwielbieniem pisał Jan Laboureur w relacji ze swej podróży. Teraz więc zatrzymywał się co chwila przy poważniejszych matronach, przy zacniejszej szlachcie i pułkownikach, mając dla każdego z gości jakieś łaskawe słowo, dziwiąc obecnych swą pamięcią i jednając w mgnieniu oka wszystkie serca. Oczy obecnych biegały za nim, gdzie się tylko poruszył, on zaś z wolna zbliżył się do pana miecznika rosieńskiego Billewicza i rzekł: — Dziękuję ci, stary przyjacielu, żeś przybył, chociaż miałbym się prawo i gniewać. Nie o sto mil Billewicze od Kiejdan, a z ciebie rara avispod moim dachem. — Wasza książęca mość — odpowiedział pan miecznik kłaniając się nisko — krzywdę ojczyźnie czyni, kto waszej książęcej mości czas zabiera. — A ja już myślałem się zemścić i najechać cię w Billewiczach, a przecie myślę, że przyjąłbyś wdzięcznie starego kompana obozowego? Słysząc to pan miecznik aż zarumienił się ze szczęścia, a książę mówił dalej : — Jeno czasu, czasu zawsze nie staje!... Ale jak krewniaczkę, wnuczkę nieboszczyka pana Herakliusza, będziesz za mąż wydawał, to już na weselisko koniecznie zjadę, bom wam to obydwom powinien. — Dajże Boże dziewce jak najprędzej ! — zawołał pan miecznik. — Tymczasem przedstawiam ci pana Kmicica, chorążego orszańskiego, z tych Kmiciców, co to Kiszkom, a przez Kiszków i Radziwiłłom krewni. Musiałeś to nazwisko od Herakliusza słyszeć, bo on Kmiciców jak braci kochał... — Czołem, czołem! — powtórzył pan miecznik, któremu zaimponowała nieco wielkość rodu młodego kawalera głoszona przez samego Radziwiłła. — Witam pana miecznika dobrodzieja i służbie się jego polecam — rzekł śmiało i nie bez pewnej dumy pan Andrzej. — Pan pułkownik Herakliusz był mi ojcem i dobrodziejem, a choć się później popsowała jego robota, to jednak nie przestałem miłować wszystkich Billewiczów, jakoby własna moja krew w nich płynęła. — Szczególnie — rzekł książę kładąc poufale rękę na ramieniu młodzieńca — nie przestał miłować jednej Billewiczówny, z czym mi się dawno zwierzył. — I każdemu do oczu to powtórzę! — rzekł zapalczywie Kmicic. — Powoli, powoli ! — odpowiedział książę. — To, widzisz, mości mieczniku, z siarki i ognia jest kawaler, przez co i nabroił trochę; ale że młody i pod moją szczególniejszą jest protekcją, przeto tuszę, że jakwe dwóch zaczniem błagać, tak i otrzymamy zdjęcie kondemnaty przed onym wdzięcznym trybunałem. — Wasza książęca mość uczyni, co zechce! — odrzekł pan miecznik. — Nieszczęsna dziewka musi zakrzyknąć jak ona kapłanka pogańska Aleksandrowi: "Któż ci się oprze!" — A my jako ów Macedończyk, poprzestaniem na tej wróżbie — mówił śmiejąc się książę. — Ale dość tego! Prowadźże nas teraz do swej krewniaczki, bo i ja rad ją obaczę. Niechże się naprawi ta robota pana Herakliusza, która się popsowała. — Służę waszej książęcej mości!... Tam oto dziewczyna siedzi pod opieką pani Wojniłłowiczowej, naszej krewnej. Jeno błagam o przebaczenie, jeśli się skonfunduje, bom też jeszcze nie miał czasu jej ostrzec. Przewidywania pana miecznika były słuszne. Na szczęście Oleńka nie w tej dopiero chwili ujrzała pana Andrzeja przy boku hetmańskim, więc mogła nieco przyjść do siebie, ale na razie o mało nie opuściła jej przytomność. Pobladła jak płótno, nogi zadrżały pod nią i patrzyła tak na młodego rycerza, jakby patrzyła na ducha zjawiającego się z tamtego świata. I długo oczom nie chciała wierzyć. Toż ona sobie wyobrażała, że ów nieszczęśnik albo tuła się gdzieś po lasach, bez dachu nad głową, opuszczony od wszystkich, ścigany jak dziki zwierz przez sprawiedliwość; albo zamknięty w wieży, spogląda rozpaczliwym wzrokiem przez żelazną kratę na wesoły świat boży. Bóg jeden wiedział, jak straszny nieraz żal gryzł jej serce i oczy za tym straceńcem; Bóg jeden mógł policzyć łzy, które w samotności nad jego losem, tak okrutnym, choć tak zasłużonym, wylała — a tymczasem on znalazł się w Kiejdanach, wolny, przy boku hetmańskim, dumny i strojny w lamy i aksamity, z pułkownikowskim buzdyganem za pasem, ze wzniesionym czołem, z rozkazującą hardą twarzą junacką i sam hetman wielki, sam Radziwiłł, kładł mu rękę poufale na ramieniu. Dziwne a sprzeczne uczucia splotły się naraz w sercu dziewczyny; więc jakaś wielka ulga, jakby jej kto brzemię zdjął z ramion; więc jakiś żal, że tyle litości i zmartwienia poszło na próżno; więc i ten zawód, jakiego doznaje każda uczciwa dusza na widok bezkarności zupełnej za ciężkie grzechy i występki; więc i radość, i poczucie własnej niemocy, i graniczący z przestrachem podziw dla tego junaka, który potrafił z takiej toni wypłynąć. Tymczasem książę, miecznik i Kmicic skończyli rozmowę i poczęli się zbliżać. Dziewczyna nakryła oczy powiekami i podniosła tak ramiona jak ptak skrzydła, kiedy chce głowę między nimi ukryć. Była zupełnie pewna, że idą ku niej. Nie patrząc widziała ich, czuła, że są bliżej i bliżej, że już nadchodzą, że zatrzymali się. Tak była tego pewną, że nie podnosząc powiek wstała nagle i złożyła głęboki ukłon księciu. On zaś istotnie stał już przed nią i przemówił: — Na mękę Pańską!... Teraz się młodemu nie dziwię, bo cudnie to kwiecie rozkwitło... Witam cię, moja panienko, witam z całego serca i duszy kochaną wnuczkę mojego Billewicza. Poznajeszże mnie?— Poznaję, wasza książęca mość! — odrzekła dziewczyna. — A ja bym cię nie poznał, bom cię jeszcze młódką nierozkwitłą ostatni raz widział, nie w tej ozdobie, w jakiej teraz chodzisz... Podnieś no jeno one firanki z oczu... Dla Boga! szczęśliwy nurek, który taką perłę wyłowi; nieszczęsny, który ją miał i stracił... Owóż stoi tu przed tobą taki desperat w osobie tego kawalera. Poznajeszże i jego? — Poznaję — szepnęła Oleńka nie podnosząc oczu. — Wielki to grzesznik i do spowiedzi ci go przyprowadzam... Zadaj mu pokutę, jaką chcesz, ale rozgrzeszenia nie odmawiaj, żeby go desperacja do cięższych jeszcze grzechów nie przywiodła. Tu książę zwrócił się do pana miecznika i do pani Wojniłłowiczowej : — Zostawmy młodych, mościwi państwo, bo nie wypada przy spowiedzi asystować, a mnie i moja wiara tego zakazuje. Po chwili pan Andrzej i Oleńka zostali sami. Serce jej tłukło się w piersi jak w gołębiu, nad którym jastrząb zawisnął, a i on był wzruszony. Opuściła go zwykła śmiałość, porywczość i pewność siebie. Przez długi czas milczeli oboje. Nareszcie on pierwszy ozwał się niskim, przytłumionym głosem : — Nie spodziewałaś się mnie widzieć, Oleńka? — Nie — szepnęła dziewczyna. — Na Boga! Gdyby tu Tatar stanął koło ciebie, mniej byś była trwożna. Nie bójże się! Patrz, ilu tu ludzi. Żadna krzywda nie spotka cię ode mnie. A choćbyśmy sami byli, nie miałabyś się czego bać, bom sobie zaprzysiągł szanować cię. Miejże ufność we mnie! Na chwilę podniosła oczy i spojrzała na niego. — Skąd mam mieć ufność? — Prawda, grzeszyłem, ale to już minęło i nie powtórzy się więcej... Gdym po owym pojedynku z Wołodyjowskim na łożu leżał bliski śmierci, wtedym sobie powiedział: nie będziesz jej brał przemocą, szablą, ogniem, jeno zacnymi uczynkami na nią zasłużysz i przebaczenie wyjednasz!... Toż i w niej serce nie z kamienia, i zawziętość jej przeminie; ujrzy poprawę, to wybaczy!... Więcem sobie zaprzysiągł poprawę i dotrzymam... Zaraz mnie też Bóg pobłogosławił, bo przyjechał Wołodyjowski i przywiózł mi list zapowiedni. Mógł go nie dać, a dał; zacny człowiek! Przez to już i do sądów nie potrzebowałem stawać, bom pod hetmańską inkwizycję przeszedł. Wyspowiadałem się księciu ze wszystkich grzechów jako ojcu; on zaś nie tylko przebaczył, ale obiecał wszystko załagodzić i bronić mnie od nieżyczliwości ludzkiej. Niech mu Bóg błogosławi... Nie będę banitem, Oleńka, z ludźmi się pojednam, sławę odzyszczę, ojczyźnie się zasłużę, krzywdy naprawię... Oleńka! A ty co na to?!... Nie rzeknieszże mi dobrego słowa? I począł patrzeć na nią pilnie, i ręce składać, jakby się do niej modlił: — Mogęż ja wierzyć? — odrzekła dziewczyna. — Możesz, jak mi Bóg miły, powinnaś! — odparł Kmicic. — Patrzaj, że w to uwierzyli i ksiażę hetman, i pan Wołodyjowski. Toć wszystkie postępki moje im znane, a uwierzyli... Widzisz!:.. Czemu byś to ty jedna miała mi nie ufać? — Bom łzy ludzkie widziała z powodu waćpana wylewane... Bom groby widziała, jeszcze trawą nie porosłe... — To i porosną, a one łzy sam obetrę. — Naprzód to waćpan uczyń. — Daj mi jeno nadzieję, że jak uczynię, to i ciebie odzyszczę... Dobrze ci mówić: "Naprzód to uczyń..." A nuż ja uczynię, a ty za innego przez ten czas pójdziesz? Boże ratuj! Boże uchowaj od takiej rzeczy, bo chybabym oszalał. Na imię boskie błagam cię, Oleńka, dajże mi pewność, że cię nie utracę, zanim z tamtą waszą szlachtą do zgody przyjdę. Pamiętasz? samaś mi to napisała, a ja on list chowam i jak mi bardzo na duszy ciężko, to go sobie odczytuję. Niczego więcej nie chcę, tylko mi jeszcze powtórz, że czekać będziesz, że za innego nie pójdziesz!... — Waćpan wiesz, że mi wedle testamentu uczynić tego nie wolno. Jeno do klasztoru mogę się schronić. — O, to byś mnie uczęstowała! Przez Bóg żywy, daj sobie pokój z klasztorem, bo mnie mrowie na samą myśl przechodzi. Dajże pokój, Oleńka, a nie, to ci tu przy wszystkich do nóg padnę i będę błagał, abyś tego nie czyniła. Pana Wołodyjowskiego odmówiłaś, wiem, bo sam mi o tym powiadał. On to mnie zachęcał, abym cię dobrymi uczynkami zdobył... Ale na co by się to zdało, gdybyś miała do zakonu wstępować? powiesz mi, że cnotę dla cnoty trzeba praktykować... a ja ci odpowiem, że miłuję cię jak desperat i nie chcę o niczym więcej wiedzieć. Kiedyś wyjechała z Wodoktów, ledwiem z łoża powstał, jużem cię szukać zaczął. Stawiałem chorągiew na nogi, każdą chwilę miałem zajętą, nie miałem czasu strawy zjeść, nocy przespać, a przeciem szukania nie zaniechał. Tak już przyszło na mnie, że mi bez ciebie ani życia, ani spokoju! Tak się już uczepiło! Nic, tylko wzdychaniami żyłem. Dowiedziałem się wreszcie, żeś u pana miecznika w Billewiczach. To, powiadam ci, pasowałem się z myślami jakoby z niedźwiedziem : jechać, nie jechać?... Alem nie śmiał jechać, żeby mnie żółcią nie napojono. Powiedziałem sobie wreszcie: nie uczyniłem jeszcze nic dobrego... nie pojadę... Aż książę, ojciec mój kochany, ulitował się nade mną i posłał prosić was do Kiejdan, abym choć oczy swoim kochaniem mógł napełnić... ile że na wojnę ruszamy. Nie żądam, abyś jutro zaraz za mnie szła... Ale bogdaj słowo dobre od ciebie usłyszę, bogdaj się zapewnię, będzie mi lżej... Mojaż ty duszo jedyna... Nie chcę zginąć, ale w bitwie każdemu się to może przytrafić, bo przecie nie będę się za innych chował... więc mi powinnaś odpuścić, jako się umierającemu odpuszcza. — Niech waćpańa Bóg ochrania i wyprowadzi — odparła dziewczyna miękkim głosem, po którym zaraz poznał pan Andrzej, że słowa jego . wywarły skutek. — Moje ty złoto szczere! Dziękujęć i za to. A nie pójdziesz do klasztoru? — Jeszcze nie pójdę. — Bodajże ci Bóg błogosławił! I jak na wiosnę śniegi tają, tak między nimi poczęła topnieć nieufność i czuli się bliżsi siebie niż przed chwilą. Serca mieli lżejsze, w oczach im pojaśniało. A przecież ona nic nie obiecała i on miał ten rozum, że niczego na razie nie żądał. Ale czuła to sama, że jej nie wolno, że nie godzi się zamykać mu drogi do poprawy, o której mówił tak szczerze. 0 jego szczerości nie wątpiła już ani na chwilę, bo to nie był człowiek, który by coś udawać umiał. Lecz główny powód, dla którego nie odtrąciła go na nowo, dla którego zostawiła mu nadzieję, byłten, że w głębi serca kochała jeszcze tego junaka. Miłość tę przywaliła góra goryczy, rozczarowania i boleści, ale miłość żyła, gotowa zawsze wierzyć i przebaczać bez końca. "On lepszy od swoich uczynków — myślała dziewczyna — i nie ma już tych, którzy go do występków popychali; mógłby się chyba z desperacji czego znowu dopuścić, niechże nie desperuje nigdy." I poczciwe serce uradowało się własnym przebaczeniem. Na jagody Oleńki wystąpiły rumieńce tak świeże jak róża pod ranną rosą; oczy miały blask słodki a żywy, i rzekłbyś: jasność biła od nich na salę. Przechodzili ludzie i dziwili się cudnej parze, bo też takich dwojga paniątek trudno było ze świecą znaleźć w całej tej sali, w której przecież zebrany był kwiat szlachty i szlachcianek. Oboje przy tym, jak gdyby się umówili, jednako byli ubrani, gdyż i ona miała suknię ze srebrnej lamy, spiętą szafirem, i błękitny z aksamitu weneckiego kontusik. "Chyba brat i siostra!" — mówili ci, którzy ich nie znali, ale inni zaraz na to czynili uwagę: "Nie może być, bo mu się oczy nadto do niej jarzą." Tymczasem w sali marszałek dał znać, że czas do stołu siadać, i zaraz uczynił się ruch niezwyczajny. Hrabia Loewenhaupt, cały w koronkach, szedł naprzód pod rękę z księżną, której powłokę płaszcza niosło dwóch paziów prześlicznych; za nim baron Shitte prowadził panią Hlebowiczową,tuż szedł ksiądz biskup Parczewski z księdzem Białozorem, obaj jakby czymś zmartwieni i zasępieni. Książę Janusz, który w pochodzie ustępował pierwszeństwa gościom, ale za stołem brał obok księżnej miejsce najwyższe, wiódł panią Korfową, wojewodzinę wendeńską, bawiącą już od tygodnia w Kiejdanach. I tak sunął cały szereg par jako wąż stubarwny i rozwijał się, i mienił. Kmicic wiódł Oleńkę, która leciuchno wsparła ramię na jego ramieniu, on zaś spoglądał bokiem na jej delikatną twarz, szczęśliwy, jako pochodnia pałający, największy magnat między tymi magnatami, bo największego skarbu bliski. Tak idąc posuwisto przy dźwiękach kapeli weszli do sali jadalnej, która wyglądała jak cały gmach osobny. Stół zastawiony był w podkowę, na trzysta osób, i giął się pod srebrem i złotem. Książę Janusz, jako część majestatu królewskiego w sobie mający i tylu królom pokrewny, wziął obok księżnej miejsce najwyższe, a wszyscy przechodząc mimo kłaniali się nisko i zasiadali wedle godności. Lecz widocznie, jak zdawało się obecnym, pamiętał hetman, że to ostatnia uczta przed straszną wojną, w której się losy olbrzymich państw rozstrzygną, bo nie miał w twarzy spokoju. Udawał uśmiech i wesołość, a tak wyglądał, jakby paliła go gorączka. Czasami widoczna chmura osiadała mu na groźnym czole i siedzący bliżej mogli dostrzec, że czoło to było gęsto kroplami potu okryte; czasem wzrok jego biegał szybko po zebranych twarzach i zatrzymywał się badawczo na obliczach rożnych pułkowników; to znów marszczył nagle lwie brwi jakby go boleści przeszywały lub jakby ta czy owa twarz budziła w nim gniew. I dziwna rzecz, że dygnitarze siedzący obok księcia, jako: posłowie, ksiądz biskup Parczewski, ksiądz Białozór, pan Komorowski, pan Mierzejewski, pan Hlebowicz, pan wojewoda wendeński i inni, również byli roztargnieni i niespokojni. Dwa ramiona olbrzymiej podkowy brzmiały już wesołą rozmową i zwykłym gwarem przy ucztach, a szczyt jej milczał posępnie lub szeptał rzadkie słowa, lub zamieniał roztargnione i jakoby trwożne spojrzenia. Ale nie było w tym nic dziwnego, bo niżej siedzieli pułkownicy i rycerze, którym bliska wojna co najwięcej śmiercią groziła. Łatwiejże polec w wojnie niż dźwigać odpowiedzialność za nią na ramionach. Nie zatroszczy się dusza żołnierska, gdy odkupiwszy krwią grzechy leci z pola ku niebu -ten tylko schyla ciężko głowę, ten rozprawia w duszy z Bogiem i sumieniem, kto w wilię dnia stanowczego nie wie, jaki puchar poda jutro ojczyźnie do wypicia. Tak też i tłomaczono sobie na niższych końcach niepokój księcia. — Zawsze on taki przed każdą wojną, że z własną duszą gada — mówił stary pułkownik Stankiewicz do Zagłoby — ale im posępniejszy, tym gorzej dla nieprzyjaciół, bo w dzień bitwy będzie wesół z pewnością. — Toć i lew przed walką pomrukuje-odparł Zagłoba — żeby w sobie tym większą abominację przeciw nieprzyjacielowi zbudzić, co zaś do wielkich wojowników, każdy ma swój obyczaj. Hannibal podobno kości rzucał, Scipio Africanus rytmy recytował, pan Koniecpolski, ojciec, o białogłowach zawsze rozmawiał, a ja rad snu przed bitwą przez jaką godzinę zażywam, chociaż i od kielicha z dobrymi przyjaciołmi nie stronię. — Obaczcie, waćpanowie, że to i ksiądz biskup Parczewski blady jak karta papieru! — rzekł Stanisław Skrzetuski. — Bo za kalwińskim stołem siedzi i snadnie coś nieczystego w potrawach połknąć może — wyjaśnił cichym głosem Zagłoba. — Do trunków, powiadają starzy ludzie, nie ma licho przystępu, i te wszędy pić możesz, ale jadła, a szczególniej zupy, trzeba się wystrzegać. Tak było i w Krymie za czasów, gdym tam w niewoli siedział. Tatarscy mułłowie, czyli księża, umieli baraninę z czosnkiem tak przyrządzać, że kto pokosztował, zaraz od wiary gotów był odstąpić i ich szelmowskiego proroka przyjąć. Tu Zagłoba zniżył głos jeszcze bardziej: — Nie na kontempt księciu panu to mówię, ale radzę waćpanom jadło przeżegnać, bo strzeżonego Pan Bóg strzeże. — Co zaś waćpan mówisz!... Kto się Bogu polecił przed jedzeniem, temu się nic nie stanie; u nas w Wielkopolsce lutrów i kalwinów co niemiara, ale nie słyszałem o tym, żeby mieli jadło czarować. — U was w Wielkopolsce lutrów co niemiara, toteż się ze Szwedami zaraz powąchali — odrzekł Zagłoba — i teraz w komitywie z nimi chodzą. Ja bym na miejscu księcia i tych tam oto posłów psami wyszczuł, nie specjałami kiszki im nadziewał. Patrzcie no na tego Loewenhaupta. Tak żre, jakby za miesiąc mieli go na jarmark na postronku za nogę uwiązanego pognać. Jeszcze dla żony i dla dzieci w kieszenie bakaliów natka... Zapomniałem, jak się ten drugi zamorek nazywa. Bodajże cię... — Spytaj, ociec, Michała — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski. Pan Michał siedział niedaleko, ale nic nie słyszał, nic nie widział, bo siedział między dwoma pannami; po lewej ręce miał pannę Elżbietę Sielawską, godną pannę, lat koło czterdziestu, a po prawej Oleńkę Billewiczównę, za którą siedział Kmicic. Panna Elżbieta trzęsła głową, przybraną w pióra, nad małym rycerzem i opowiadała mu coś bardzo żywo, on zaś spoglądał na nią od czasu do czasu osowiałym wzrokiem, odpowiadał co chwila: "Tak, mościa panno, jako żywo!", i nie rozumiał ani słowa, bo cała jego uwaga była właśnie po drugiej stronie.ˇ Uchem łowił szmer słów Oleńki, chrzęst jej lamowej sukni i wąsikami tak z żalu ruszał, jakby chciał nimi pannę Elżbietę odstraszyć. "Ej, cudnaż to dziewczyna!... Ej, gładyszka to! — mówił sobie w duszy. — Wejrzyjże, Boże, na moją nędzę, bo już nie masz większego sieroty nade mnie. Dusza aż piszczy we mnie, żeby to mieć swoją niewiastę kochaną, a co na którą spojrzę, to już tam inny żołnierz kwaterą stoi. Gdzież ja się, nieszczęsny tułacz, podzieję?..." — A po wojnie co waćpan myślisz czynić? — spytała nagle panna Elżbieta Sielawska złożywszy buzię "w ciup" i wachlując się mocno. — Do zakonu pójść! — odparł opryskliwie mały rycerz. — A kto tam o zakonie przy uczcie wspomina? — zawołał wesoło Kmicic przechylając się przez Oleńkę. — Hej! to pan Wołodyjowski! — Waści to nie w głowie? A wierzę! — rzekł pan Michał. Wtem słodki głos Oleńki zabrzmiał mu w uszach : — Bo i waćpanu nie trzeba o tym myśleć. Bóg ci da żonę po sercu, kochaną i zacną, jako sam jesteś zacny. Poczciwy pan Michał zaraz rozczulił się: — Żeby mi kto na fletni grał, nie byłoby mi milej słuchać! Gwar coraz wzmagający się przy stole przerwał dalszą rozmowę, bo też już i do kielichów przyszło. Humory ożywiały się coraz bardziej. Pułkownicy dysputowali o przyszłej wojnie, marszcząc brwi i ciskając ogniste spojrzenia. Pan Zagłoba opowiadał na cały stół o oblężeniu Zbaraża, a słuchaczom aż krew biła na twarze, a w sercach rósł zapał i odwaga. Zdawać się mogło, że duch nieśmiertelnego "Jaremy" nadleciał do tej sali i tchnieniem bohaterskim napełnił dusze żołnierzy. — To był wódz! — rzekł znamienity pułkownik Mirski, który całą husarią radziwiłłowską dowodził. — Raz go tylko widziałem i w chwili śmierci będę jeszcze pamiętał. — Jowisz z piorunami w ręku! — zakrzyknął stary Stankiewicz. — Nie przyszłoby do tego, gdyby żył!... — Ba! przecie on za Romnami lasy rąbać kazał, by sobie gościniec do nieprzyjaciół otworzyć. — Jego to przyczyną stała się berestecka wiktoria. — I w najcięższej chwili Bóg go zabrał... — Bóg go zabrał— powtórzył podniesionym głosem pan Skrzetuski — ale testament po nim został dla przyszłych wodzów, dygnitarzy i całej Rzeczypospolitej: oto, żeby z żadnym nieprzyjacielem nie paktować, ale wszystkich bić!... — Nie paktować! Bić! — powtórzyło kilkanaście silnych głosów. — Bić, bić! W sali upał stał się wielki i burzył krew w wojownikach, więc poczęły padać spojrzenia jak błyskawice, a podgolone łby dymiły. — Nasz książę, nasz hetman będzie tego testamentu egzekutorem ! — rzekł Mirski. Wtem olbrzymi zegar, umieszczony w chórze sali, począł bić północ, a jednocześnie wstrząsły się mury, zadźwięczały żałośnie szyby i huk wystrzału wiwatowego rozległ się na dziedzińcu. Rozmowy umilkły, nastała cisza. Nagle u szczytu stołu poczęto wołać: — Ksiądz biskup Parczewski zemdlał! Wody! Uczyniło się zamieszanie. Niektórzy zerwali się z siedzeń, by się lepiej przyjrzeć, co zaszło. Biskup nie zemdlał, ale osłabł bardzo, aż marszałek podtrzymywał go na krześle za ramiona, podczas gdy pani wojewodzina wendeńska pryskała mu wodą na twarz. W tej chwili drugi wystrzał działowy wstrząsnął szybami, za nim trzeci, czwarty..... — Vivat Rzeczpuspolita ! pereant hostes ! — zakrzyknął Zagłoba. Lecz dalsze wystrzały zgłuszyły jego mowę. Szlachta poczęła je liczyć: — Dziesięć, jedenaście, dwanaście... Szyby za każdym razem odpowiadały jękiem żałosnym. Płomienie świec chwiały się od wstrząśnień. — Trzynaście! czternaście!... Ksiądz biskup huku niezwyczajny. Popsuł przez swój strach zabawę, bo i książę się zatroskał. Patrzcie, mości panowie, jaki odęty siedzi... Piętnaście, szesnaście... Hej, walą jakby w bitwie! Dziewiętnaście, dwadzieścia! — Cicho tam! książę chce przemówić! — poczęto wołać naraz w różnych końcach stołu. — Książę chce przemówić! Uciszyło się zupełnie i wszystkich oczy zwróciły się na Radziwiłła, który stał, podobny do olbrzyma, z kielichem w ręku. Lecz cóż za widok uderzył oczy ucztujących!... Twarz księcia była w tej chwili po prostu straszna, bo nie blada, ale sina i wykrzywiona jak konwulsją uśmiechem, który książę usiłował na usta przywołać. Oddech jego, zwykle krótki, stał się jeszcze krótszy, szeroka pierś wzdymała się pod złotogłowiem, a oczy nakrył do połowy powiekami i zgroza jakaś była w tej potężnej twarzy, i lodowatość, jakie bywają w krzepnących rysach w chwili skonu. — Co jest księciu? co tu się dzieje? — szeptano naokół niespokojnie. I złowrogie przeczucie ścisnęło wszystkie serca; trwożliwe oczekiwanie osiadło na obliczach. On tymczasem mówić począł krótkim, przerywanym przez astmę głosem: — Mości panowie!... Wielu spomiędzy was... zdziwi... albo zgoła przestraszy ten toast... ale... kto mi ufa i wierzy... kto prawdziwie chce dobra ojczyzny... kto wiernym mojego domu przyjacielem... ten go wzniesie ochotnie... i powtórzy za mną: — Vivat Carolus Gustavus rex... od dziś dnia łaskawie nam panujący! — Vivatl— powtórzyli dwaj posłowie Loewenhaupt i Shitte oraz kilkunastu oficerów cudzoziemskiego autoramentu. Lecz w sali zapanowało głuche milczenie. Pułkownicy i szlachta spoglądali na siebie przerażonym wzrokiem, jakby pytając się wzajem, czy książę zmysłów nie utracił. Kilka głosów ozwało się wreszcie w różnych miejscach stołu : — Czy my dobrze słyszym? Co to jest? Potem znów nastała cisza. Zgroza niewypowiedziana w połączeniu ze zdumieniem odbiła się na twarzach i oczy wszystkich znów zwróciły się na Radziwiłła, a on stał ciągle i oddychał głęboko, rzekłbyś: niezmierny jakiś ciężar zrzucił z piersi. Barwa wracała mu z wolna na twarz; następnie zwrócił się do pana Komorowskiego i rzekł: — Czas promulgować ugodę, którąśmy dziś podpisali, aby ichmościowie wiedzieli, czego się mają trzymać. Czytaj wasza miłość! Komorowski wstał, rozwinął leżący przed sobą pargamin i począł czytać straszną ugodę rozpoczynającą się od słów: "Nie mogąc lepiej i dogodniej postąpić w najburzliwszym teraźniejszym rzeczy stanie, po utraceniu wszelkiej nadziei na pomoc najjaśniejszego króla, my, panowie i stany Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego, koniecznością zmuszeni, poddajemy się pod protekcję najjaśniejszego króla szwedzkiego na tych warunkach: 1) Łącznie wojować przeciw wspólnym nieprzyjaciołom, wyjąwszy króla i Koronę Polską. 2) Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie nie będzie do Szwecji wcielone, lecz z nią takim sposobem połączone, jak dotąd z Koroną Polską, to jest, aby naród narodowi, senat senatowi, a rycerstwo rycerstwu we wszystkim było równe. 3) Wolność głosu na sejmach nikomu nie ma być bronioną. 4) Wolność religii ma być nienaruszona..." I tak dalej czytał pan Komorowski wśród ciszy i zgrozy, aż gdy doszedł do ustępu: "...Akt ów stwierdzamy podpisami naszymi za nas i potomków naszych, przyrzekamy i warujemy" — szmer uczynił się w sali, jakby pierwsze tchnienie burzy wstrząsnęło borem. Lecz nim burza wybuchła, siwy jak gołąb pułkownik Stankiewicz zabrał głos i począł błagać: — Mości książę! Uszom własnym wierzyć nie chcemy! Na rany Chrystusa! także to ma pójść wniwecz dzieło Władysławowe i Zygmunta Augusta? Zali można, zali godzi się braci odstępować, ojczyzny odstępować i z nieprzyjacielem unię zawierać? Mości książę, wspomnij na imię, które nosisz, na zasługi, które ojczyźnie oddałeś, na sławę niepokalaną dotąd rodu twego i zedrzyj, i podepcz ten dokument haniebny! Wiem, że nie w swoim imieniu tylko proszę, ale w imieniu wszystkich tu obecnych wojskowych i szlachty. Toż i nam prawo służy o losie naszym stanowić. Mości książę! nie czyń tego, czas jeszcze!... Zmiłuj się nad sobą, zmiłuj się nad nami, zmiłuj się nad Rzecząpospolitą! — Nie czyń tego! Zmiłuj się, zmiłuj! — ozwały się setne głosy. I wszyscy pułkownicy zerwali się z miejsc swoich, i szli ku niemu, a sędziwy Stankiewicz klęknął na środku sali, między dwoma ramionami stołu, i coraz potężniej brzmiało naokoło: — Nie czyń tego! Zmiłuj się nad nami! Radziwiłł podniósł swoją potężną głowę i błyskawice gniewu poczęły przelatywać mu po czole; nagle wybuchnął: — Waszmościomże to przystoi pierwszym dawać przykład niekarności? Wojskowymże to przystoi wodza, hetmana, odstępować i protestację zanosić? Wy to chcecie być moim sumieniem? Wy chcecie uczyć mnie jak dla dobra ojczyzny postąpić należy? Nie sejmik to i nie na wota was tu wezwano, a przed Bogiem ja biorę odpowiedzialność! I dłonią uderzył się w pierś szeroką poglądając iskrzącym wzrokiem na żołnierzy, a po chwili zakrzyknął: — Kto nie ze mną,ten przeciw mnie! Znałem was, wiedziałem, co będzie!... A wy wiedzcie, że miecz wisi nad waszymi głowami!.. — Mości książę! hetmanie nasz! — błagał stary Stankiewicz — zmiłuj się nad sobą i nad nami! Lecz dalsze jego słowa przerwał Stanisław Skrzetuski, który porwawszy się obu rękoma za włosy, począł wołać rozpaczliwym głosem : — Nie błagajcie go, to na nic! On tego smoka od dawna w sercu hodował!... Biada ci, Rzeczpospolito! Biada nam wszystkim! — Dwóch dygnitarzy na dwóch krańcach Rzeczypospolitej zaprzedaje ojczyznę! — ozwał się Jan. — Przekleństwo temu domowi, hańba i gniew boży! Słysząc to pan Zagłoba otrząsnął się ze zdumienia i wybuchnął: — Pytajcie się go, jakie korupcje wziął od Szweda? Ile mu wyliczono? Co mu jeszcze obiecano? Mości panowie, oto Judasz Iskariota! Bodajeś konał w rozpaczy! bodaj ród twój wygasł! bodaj diabeł duszę z ciebie wywlókł... zdrajco! zdrajco! po trzykroć zdrajco! Wtem Stankiewicz w uniesieniu rozpaczy wyciągnął pułkownikowską buławę zza pasa i cisnął ją z trzaskiem do nóg księcia. Drugi cisnął Mirski, trzeci Józefowicz, czwarty Hoszczyc, piąty, blady jak trup pan Wołodyjowski, szósty Oskierko — i toczyły się po podłodze buławy, a jednocześnie w tej lwiej jaskini, lwu do oczu, coraz więcej ust powtarzało straszliwy wyraz: — Zdrajca !... zdrajca !... Wszystka krew napłynęła do głowy dumnemu magnatowi; zsiniał, rzekłbyś: za chwilę zwali się trupem pod stół. — Ganchof i Kmicic do mnie!... — ryknął straszliwym głosem. W tej chwili czworo podwoi wiodących do sali rozwarło się naraz z łoskotem i oddziały szkockiej piechoty wkroczyły groźne, milczące, z muszkietami w ręku. Od głównych drzwi wiódł je Ganchof. — Stój! — krzyknął książę. Po czym zwrócił się do pułkowników: — Kto za mną, niech przejdzie na prawą stronę sali! — Ja żołnierz, hetmanowi służę!... Bóg niech mnie sądzi!.. — rzekł Charłamp przechodząc na prawą stronę. — I ja! — dodał Mieleszko. — Nie mój będzie grzech! — Protestowałem jako obywatel, jako żołnierz słuchać muszę — dodał trzeci, Niewiarowski, który chociaż poprzednio buławę rzucił, teraz widocznie uląkł się Radziwiłła. Za nimi przeszło kilku innych i spora wiązka szlachty; lecz Mirski, najwyższy godnością, i Stankiewicz, najstarszy wiekiem, i Hoszczyc, i Wołodyjowski, i Oskierko pozostali na miejscu, a z nimi dwóch Skrzetuskich, pan Zagłoba i ogromna większość tak towarzyszów rozmaitych poważnych i lekkich chorągwi, jak i szlachty. Szkocka piechota otoczyła ich murem. Kmicic od pierwszej chwili, w której książę wzniósł toast na cześć Karola Gustawa, zerwał się wraz ze wszystkimi z miejsca, oczy postawił w słup i stał jak skamieniały, powtarzając zbladłymi wargami : — Boże!... Boże!... Boże!... com ja uczynił?.. Wtem głos cichy, ale dla jego ucha wyraźny, zaszeptał blisko: — Panie Andrzeju !... On chwycił się nagle rękoma za włosy: — Przeklętym na wieki!... Bogdaj mnie ziemia pożarła!.. Na twarzy Billewiczówny wystąpiły płomienie, a oczy jak gwiazdy jasne utkwiła w Kmicicu: — Hańba tym, którzy przy hetmanie stają!... Wybieraj!... Boże wszechmogący!... Co waćpan czynisz?!... Wybieraj!... — Jezu! Jezu! — zakrzyknął Kmicic. Tymczasem sala rozległa się okrzykami, inni właśnie rzucali buławy pod nogi księcia, ale Kmicic nie przyłączył się do nich; nie ruszył się i wówczas, gdy książę zakrzyknął: "Ganchof i Kmicic do mnie!" — ani gdy piechota szkocka weszła już do sali — i stał targany boleścią i rozpaczą, z obłąkanym wzrokiem, z zsiniałymi usty. Nagle zwrócił się do Billewiczówny i wyciągnął do niej ręce: — Oleńka!... Oleńka!... — powtórzył z jękiem żałosnym, jak dziecko, które krzywda spotyka. Lecz ona cofnęła się ze wstrętem w twarzy i zgrozą. — Precz... zdrajco! — odpowiedziała dobitnie. W tej chwili Ganchof skomenderował: "Naprzód!" — i oddział Szkotów otaczający więźniów ruszył ku drzwiom. Kmicic począł iść za nim i jak nieprzytomny, nie wiedząc, dokąd i po co idzie. Uczta była skończona... Kategoria:Potop